


Summer Job

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kuroo and Kenma, Owl pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Kōtarō thought his summer was ruined when he had to get a job. However, his thoughts quickly changed when he realized that he'd get the opportunity to see his crush Akaashi Keiji every day! Now, he's determined to get a date with the prettiest boy he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> Random silly idea that was meant to be no more than 4k and turned out to be a bit over 10k. There may be some mistakes.
> 
> Also, a thank you to [Lady Sephia](http://lady-sephia.tumblr.com/) for writing the summary~

Summer.

It was meant to be a time when Bokuto was to have fun and nothing more. He was to go to the beach with Kuroo, Daichi, Kenma and a few other friends and have a blast! Collect a few seashells in a plastic bucket, enjoy a walk on the boardwalk and eat a fried Twinkie or two, if they didn’t taste as strange as they sounded. He was to get a real nasty sunburn by the end of the day because he hadn’t put sunscreen on. Also, help Kuroo carry a squirming Kenma to the ocean waves and throw him in so that he looked like an angry, wet cat. There were so many things he should be doing, the beach just being one of many.

Summer was to be an enjoyable experience where all he would do was lay around at home, on the couch or on his bed and be lazy. Wake up around four in the afternoon or so and not sleep until five, maybe even six in the morning. He was meant to do absolutely nothing at all unless it meant to go out with his friends on some crazy summer trip they could only just barely afford. Oh! And he was to wait until the very last weekend before school started up again to gather Kuroo and Daichi up. So they could do their summer homework so that they could be in the same AP calculus class once their senior year began.

Of course, this summer happened to be the very opposite of the definition of fun. Currently, Bokuto was receiving a talk from his new boss and owner of ‘Owlicious Pizza’. The man was going on about safety, keeping a clean environment and how his pizza parlor was all about teamwork. Along with what felt like an hour-long rant about how Bokuto’s job meant more than just making people happy. His job was to bring people a smile on their faces with pizza! There was more in the two-hour session that he was trapped in the small back room, but his mind was filled with other things, like how he could be at the beach.

Zoning back into the lecture he was receiving, he blinked as the man finally began to explain what his job was going to be from that point on. Bokuto was hoping for something like working the counter, cleaning tables, delivery, maybe working in unloading supplies that had come in, it would do wonders for his arms. However, the job he was really wishing he would get his hands on was making the pizza. He wasn’t the best cook, and he might have lit Sugawara’s kitchen on fire once, but he was sure a pizza wasn’t all that hard to make.

Except, what Bokuto got instead of all of the above was…

“Mr. Hoot-Hoot?!” Bokuto asked in disbelief, gold eyes wide and looking confused as he couldn’t help but lean back and sit properly on his chair. The large red-faced man, on the other hand, was busy pulling out a large owl costume from a massive cardboard box on the floor. A part of Bokuto wished that there was no way he would fit into such a suit, but it was more than evident that he had been made just for it. And at that moment, Bokuto knew he was going to hate his job more than ever.

Raising a thick brow, Bokuto made an odd face as the man smiled at him brightly. So bright, it was a bit blinding, “Yes, you will be Mr. Hoot-Hoot! Your job now is to pass out flyers to people. Go to the end of the block and dance around with this sign,” A chubby finger pointed at said sign, Bokuto slowly turning his head to look at it. The large red arrow marked with the following saying: ‘Find Mr. Hoot-Hoot’s Perfect Pizza at Owlicious Pizza!!!’.

“I need you to catch people’s attention and make them want our pizza!” The man said with a fire burning in his blue eyes as he pulled the zipper down on the costume. Soon telling Bokuto that today would be his first day at work. Also, that it was best he started now and got used to being Mr. Hoot-Hoot. That the moment he stepped out of the parlor and onto the sidewalk, he was no longer Bokuto Kōtarō, but Mr. Hoot-Hoot!

And so, that was how Bokuto found himself on the corner of the block, by the stoplights. There was a large red arrow in his hands, if he could call them hands as he danced. Not that he could call his wiggling, dancing really. It was actually quite difficult to move in the large suit that looked like a cartoon horned owl. What made it worse was how hot it was in the outfit. Poor Bokuto felt like he was going to die of either melting or of a heat stroke if the weather got any worse.

“Do it for the new volleyball shoes and the Disneyland grad night trip, Kōtarō,” The white haired teen told himself as he continued to wiggle on the sidewalk. An imaginary song in his head, the same one that had been playing in Kenma’s car the other night when they had gone out to buy junk food for the beach trip. The trip he didn’t get to go to because he was out there, in the corner trying to bring in paying costumers to his new job.

This would be worth it in the end though! Bokuto knew that getting a few extra bucks was going to make all his pain and suffering worth all his blood, sweat, and tears. Well… at the moment it was just sweat, but he was sure the tears and blood would come somewhere along the line. When? He didn’t know, but they would.

Still moving around to the new song that came to his mental radio, something by the band called Chvrches that happened to by his newest music obsession. Something caught his line of sight as he looked beyond the ones of the large fluffy owl he was force be all in the name of eight dollars an hour. No, it wasn’t something, more like someone.

That someone being the lovely, beautiful, and extremely gorgeous, Akaashi Keiji.

However, while Bokuto kept on dancing, eyes not once looking away from Akaashi and his cute wavy, slightly untamed raven black hair, the tall teen wondered what he was doing with a school bag on his back. Akaashi attended a hard to get into private high school that Kenma had been forced to attend by his parents. There should be no reason for Akaashi to be going to school in the summer. Kenma was out, and so should he. Unless…

“Did he flunk?!” Bokuto said loudly, voice filled with disbelief. There was no way he was right, but what other reason could there be? Before he could keep on with a possible explanation, he heard his phone go off, letting him know it was time that he went back into the parlor and took his break. Which made his heart soar. He was so hot and sweaty, that he could use a good drink of water and something to snack on.

Looking away from the love of his life, the teen that had stolen his heart the moment he laid eyes on him. Bokuto slowly penguin waddled his way back to the pizza joint. Akaashi, on the other hand, was making his way to the bus stop not too far from the parlor. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if he kept seeing Akaashi whenever he worked. If he did, then summer just got way better than it could have been.

Being told that he was done for the day, Bokuto slowly took off the owl costume and placed it back in its box for the next day. His boss was pretty happy with the work he had done, and definitely wanted him to come the following day. He also let Bokuto know that he would be handing out flying since tomorrow they were going to start their new buy two large pizzas and get the third half off, deal. Then went on a ramble about how his parlor would be number one in town no matter what.

Nodding and giving the larger man a two-finger salute, he said goodbye and thanks. Soon after, Bokuto made his way out of the office, then the parlor and to the parking lot on the side of the small establishment. In no time finding his black scooter right under a shady walnut tree. After all, it was the only one of its kind. All right, not really, but it was the only scooter in the lot, so it wasn’t too hard to find.

Quickly getting on, he put on his helmet and started the vehicle up. With a quick reverse, Bokuto put the scooter to drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Then made his way home as fast as he could. Which was at a max of forty miles per hours, since his parents didn’t trust him with anything that moved any faster. Not after Kuroo had crashed the used car they got him the other year.

Sure, it hadn’t been Bokuto who was responsible for the terrible accident. Nonetheless, it was better to be safe than sorry. They also didn’t want Bokuto to end up with another broken arm or worse. The teen was really whiny when he couldn’t play volleyball and a broken arm meant just that. Moreover, they feared that the next time something that bad happened, neither Kuroo or he would come out as unscratched as they had this time around.

Arriving home after a fifteen-minute drive, the white haired teen parked his scooter in its spot in the garage and shut it off. As he began to take off his helmet, his felt his phone vibrate in his pocket unexpectedly, making him jump a little. Placing his helmet down on his lap, he pulled out his phone from his coat’s pocket and unlocked it once he noticed it was flashing that he had received a message.

Quickly opening it, a pout came to his face as he saw the message and the image that was attached to it. The photo was mocking him in a way. He could see the back of Kenma with a sunhat on his head and the ocean not too far away from where he sat. Noya, Hinata, and a few others were in the water, playing and looking like they were having the time of their life. The words that came with Kuroo’s message didn’t help at all as he frowned sadly.

[From Kuroo: Wish you were here!]

Yet, Bokuto released something very important as he pouted away. If he had been at the beach, he wouldn’t have seen Akaashi Keiji that day! With haste, the male hit the reply button and answered back in one large text letting his best friend know he had seen his crush that day. Nope! Akaashi was more than a crush! He was the love of his life. The male that made his heart soar beyond that of the height that a plane could reach. He made Bokuto’s breath hitch with one glance and at the same time turn him into a puddle of goo.

This wasn’t a crush! This was love! It was true love...

Still sitting on his scooter, Bokuto waited for Kuroo to message back, to answer his text. To give him advice on how he would win over Akaashi’s heart. Or at least get his number and maybe a date. A kiss would be good. He’ll take anything at that moment, even a slap across the face. As long as it was Akaashi, he’d be happy. He just wanted the prettiest boy on earth to notice him. Was that too much for Bokuto Kōtarō to ask for?!

Every thought that was flooding his head was cut and replaced by something else as the phone began to vibrate in his hand. With wide gold eyes, Bokuto opened the text and looked at it, taking it all in. His eyebrows rose as he read the words that had been sent to him by none other than Kuroo, in his mind.

[From Kuroo: Kou, first check to see if this wasn’t a one-time thing. If it’s not, then take that opportunity to ask him out, maybe flirt a little. If you want him, you have to make him notice you! Hiding is not going to get you, your man!]

Bokuto felt a sudden burst of energy fill him as threw his right fist up to the air, phone in his left. He could do this! He could ask out and flirt with attractive, flawless Akaashi Keiji! The man of his dreams and one day to be his husband! Yes!

No…

No, he can’t.

Biting his lip, he read the message again trying to become inspired and motivated. Still, he just couldn’t, no matter how much he told himself otherwise. Kuroo’s words made it sound so easy, and in reality it was. Except, this was Akaashi they were talking about. Straight A student, who looked and was nothing but perfect, even when running late to school, his hair out of place, tie undone and shirt untucked. He was like an untouchable god sent from above.

All right, so he wasn’t really, but to Bokuto he was that and more. And there was no way in a million years that the younger male would ever want or look at Bokuto. Let alone, find him attractive! Or so the very male thought as he wrote back to Kuroo, fingers typing slowly as he slumped a little on his black scooter.

[To Kuroo: You make it sound so easy!]

The message he sent said, and Bokuto found himself grumbling, his mood just awful now. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kuroo. He just didn’t think it could be so easy to win over Akaashi of all people. Running his hand through his slightly flattened hair due to sweating and having worn his helmet. He got lost in thought again, the thing to break him out of the ideas that filled his mind being the soft shaking on his phone. Opening the message, he read it swiftly, teeth once again biting his lower lip.

[From Kuroo: That’s because it is!]

[From Kuroo: I need to go, Daichi lost his shorts in the ocean. Good luck Kou!]

Laughing a little at the last message he got, Bokuto sighed right after. He could do this. He would wait three days, and if he continued to see him, he was going to flirt and ask the one and only Akaashi Keiji out. All he needed was some good pick up lines that would for sure charm the raven-haired boy on at least one date!

Now determined, Bokuto hung his helmet on the handle of his scooter and finally got off. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he went to his home from the garage door. It was time to do some research on good pick up lines! Shower as well, he smelled of sweat and that owl costume.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi Keiji should be spending his summer break with his father and mother on an expensive vacation. Both adults had left on a cruise somewhere pretty far away, which he couldn’t remember what the place was called. He should be lying back on some beach chair on a boat, enjoying the sun’s rays and the soft sea wind. Taking in the salty air and just relaxing, learning the true meaning of not overworking himself, and what it was like to have fun.

Yet, that wasn’t the case at all for Akaashi. The teen had decided that he’d rather be taking extra summer classes so that he could already start to gather college credits and learn how it was to be a true college student. So far, it didn’t seem any different from high school, but he was still really looking forward to doing homework and summer class projects. Maybe finally start a few drawings or even paintings. After all, he was attending an art college’s summer program.

The only real downside was that he was still living at home for the summer and not in the dorm rooms like his parents had wished. It wasn’t that his parents couldn’t pay for it, they very much could. Both made more than enough to get him anything in the world that he asked for. Still, Akaashi hadn’t really seen the point in doing so when the school was only a thirty-minute bus ride from home. He wasn’t counting the five minutes to get from the bus to his home. Let alone the walk to get from the bus stop he was dropped off to the school’s campus.

Overall it took about an hour, two if one were to count the trip there and back. Akaashi didn’t mind, honestly. Yes, a quickly five to ten minute walk to the dorms would have been better than having to get up two hours early, but he quite enjoyed the walk and bus ride in the morning. It gave him time to think, to be alone, do nothing and to be away from the people that followed him and called themselves his friends. Fake friends who simply wanted him around because he had money and was smart. Only to leave him after finding out that he didn’t share his homework, test answers or lent out money.

He was stingy most would say. Yet, they didn’t know about how he would sit with Kenma during lunch breaks trying to figure out math calculations while texting Kenma’s boyfriend and his best friend for help. It just so happened to be that Kenma’s boyfriend’s best friend was like some math wizard who sold his soul to the devil to attain the powers of math and how to solve anything related to such a painful school subject.

Kenma would often say the reason the guy was such a dork was because all the devil had left room in his head for was volleyball and math. Oh, and some pretty boy that Kenma wouldn’t spill the beans in who it was. Not that Akaashi was interested. There was no way he could have a crush on Kenma’s boyfriend’s best friend. He didn’t even know his name or how he looked! He just happened to be really good at math, and well that had been enough to for the mysterious guy to take off with his heart.

He did have the chance to meet him, Kenma had invited him to go and have fun at the beach with him and all his friends. However, with summer classes, Akaashi was forced to decline the offer to go to the beach and all the other trips the bleached blond and his friends had planned for their summer break. Unlike Akaashi, normal kids didn’t like going to school more than they needed to. They also didn’t like doing homework during summer break.

And this was how the dark haired male found himself taking the twenty-minute walk from his school to the bus stop near a pizza parlor. A few students that he went to school with walking along side him. They were not that bad. A bit loud and always placing bets on who was dating whom or would be soon. Sometimes poking at Akaashi if he liked anyone or if he had been forced by his parents to study like they had been. Akaashi’s answer had been a small line of words and a shrug, which caused them to laugh before talking to each other.

In a way, Akaashi couldn’t really complain. Sometimes, it was all right having people to walk with. He just, well, he’d rather be alone or talk about other things than dating, making out, and the likes. Then again, he guessed it was time for him to finally make some more friends. Learn how to be a normal teenager, who did more than just read, study and well that was about all. After all, even Kenma knew more people than he did, and most knew how introverted the bleached blond really was and could be.

However, Akaashi hadn’t hoped his thinking would be answered in a form of a large owl mascot with a red arrow in its hands. Or was it wings? The teen had no idea as he and the other boys he was with walked passed a pizza parlor that had made his mouth water a little. The scent that came from the building filled the air around, causing him to become a little hungry. He could eat at home, thought. It wasn’t like he had brought extra money with him that day. He only had enough for the bus and nothing more.

Passing the parlor, the small gang of boys waited at the corner as traffic moved along. The guys were now talking about girls that were cute and wouldn’t mind dating as they waited for the orange hand to turn into a walking man. To the side of the group was an owl dancing, well it looked more like wobbling, but it didn’t matter. Akaashi was too busy watching the cars go by then what was going on around him. He just wanted to get to his bus and hop on, sit in the far back and ignore the world around him.

Meanwhile, Bokuto’s heart had stopped when he caught sight of Akaashi. He was so close, much closer than before. It had been a little over a week and he had seen him pass by around the same time each day that there was school. Most of the time, the dark haired male just walked right by, not stopping until he got to his bus stop that came by only five minutes later to pick him up. Today though was different, he was waiting at the crosswalk to let him pass safely without getting hit or killed.

Taking his hands, more like wings, Bokuto placed the arrow down and against the wall of the building that was at the corner of the block. Quickly, the white haired male worked on smoothing the feathers of the owl costume he was in. There was so many pick up lines running through his head, some a little better than others. Nonetheless, Bokuto had a plan, one that was sure to win over Akaashi Keiji’s heart. And make him love Bokuto as much as the teen stuck in an owl suit loved him.

With a few short waddles, Bokuto stopped and leaned against the stoplight, right by the button to the crosswalk. He had the owl’s wing resting against its feathery ‘hip’. His right leg was up, resting on the metal of the stoplight behind him. In Bokuto’s mind, he looked really good. Sexy even…

However, that was far from the case, when he looked more like a large black and white feathered egg with wings, huge shimmering gold owl eyes, and a beak. The little feather tufts on the costume’s head were pretty cute, giving the suit a true horned owl look. Nevertheless, the image was beyond that of the definition of ‘sexy’ and ‘good-looking’.

“Hey there, would you like to spend some time with Mr. Hoot-Hoot?” Bokuto finally said to the dark haired boy he had fallen hard for as smoothly as he could, adding a flirty wink. One that he forgot that Akaashi couldn’t see, because he was still in his work get up, _‘Your so smooth Kōtarō, you got this.’_ The working teen told himself, rather proud of himself.

Akaashi, on the other hand, had to hold back a look of horror as he turned and stared right at the pizza parlor’s owls that had just spoken up in a fail attempt to flirt with him. Or was the man inside trying to traumatize Akaashi? The raven-haired teen wasn’t sure which it was. He wasn’t good with such things. Was he supposed to be impressed? Or was it all right to be as scared as he was? Oh, how a large part of Akaashi wished what was said had been directed at someone else in the group and not him.

Except, that wasn’t the case at all. Staying still, Akaashi suddenly felt the owl’s wing rest against his shoulder. The eyes of the other guys who happened to be there, now watching the scene and looking right at him and the parlor’s mascot, Mr. Hoot-hoot. The dark haired male’s ‘friends’ all had massive grins on their faces, some trying extremely hard to hold back a chuckle. One of the bunch saying something along he lines of being happy that traffic was taking its sweet time to pass by.

Finally turning his head, Akaashi looked right at the owl once again. It’s large glittery gold eyes staring back. The raven-haired teen was trying really hard to gaze beyond and see who was inside, but with no luck. Soon his face turning into a mix of disgust, horror and being done as the man, he was sure it was a man, spoke once more. No, he was flirting again, and this time it was very obvious that it was intended for Akaashi, “Are you an owl? ‘Cause you’re hoot~”

Behind the owl’s large eyes, Bokuto was smirking. Oh hot damn, he was a flirting god! Kuroo would be so proud of him, and possibly even envy his skills. Then get down on his knees and beg Bokuto to teach him the ways of how to masterfully flirt and win over the man he loved. Not that Kuroo needed to do that. The guy was already and finally after years, dating Kenma. Still! Who cared! Bokuto was the master and he was about to strike Akaashi with an arrow of love~

Pulling away from the world’s more gorgeous boy, Bokuto reached into the little messenger bag in the shaped of a scroll and pulled out a flyer. With a grin, he held it out to the boy who had stolen his heart and he had successfully flirted with. His next set of worlds so perfect, he couldn’t think of anything that would outrank them, “Boy, you’re owl I need. How about you and I go get some Owlicious Pizza and get to know each other better?”

Luck shined down on Akaashi, and as soon as the hand turned into a walking man, he took off in a run. One of the guys he had been walking with taking the flyer from owl with a large smile. Saying something about Akaashi just being shy, and to keep trying. He also compliments the man and mentioned that he was doing a good job. He just needed to give Akaashi time, and after a while he would warm up.

However, that would never happen. NEVER! That owl was scary, creepy and gave him a cold, nasty shiver. He was sure he would have nightmares for weeks, maybe even years! Akaashi would rather take advanced calculus for the rest of his life, than have to put up with another day of the owl trying to get a date with him.

His ‘friends’ didn’t help the situation at all once they got onto the bus, safe and away from the parlor’s mascot. They spent the whole ride home laughing and making fun of poor disturbed Akaashi. One of the teenaged boys went as far as throwing the idea and disturbing image of the owl kissing Akaashi and getting into his pants. Something, that made the sixteen-year-old want to die right then and there. By the time he was at his stop, everyone on the bus knew about Akaashi and Mr. Hoot-Hoot wanting to get a date with him. Also about his really bad flirting advances.

When he finally made it to the safety of his home, Akaashi threw himself into his studies and the painting he had been assigned to do and turn in by the end of the week. The math and different hues of colors being enough to make him forget about the owl and what had happened. His hopes of it being the first and last time was not answered no matter how many times he asked for them to come true.

Things actually got worse as the days went by. It was as if the owl was waiting for him each time he had to make his way to his stop. The man in the suit continued to flirt with him, asking him out on dates and sometimes even giving him things, like flowers, drawings, and cheesy math equations that added up to hearts once Akaashi took three to five hours trying to solve them. Akaashi might’ve gone to a really good school, but that didn’t mean he was good at math. English and science were more his thing.

Also, he wouldn’t admit it, but some of the things he got from the owl were pretty cute. It was a shame that the suit ruined the mood and terrified Akaashi. Sure, the dark haired teen could have found a different route to get to his bus stop, but as luck would have it, there was no other way. He had to pass the pizza parlor to get to where he wanted to be.

He had gone as far as going an hour later than normal. Nonetheless, he learned that the owl started his shift just a little before Akaashi was released from school. The one to provide him this information happened to be one of the boys who had been there when the owl first tried to put the moves on him.

Nowadays, Akaashi’s only hope of escaping the creepy owl was to walk really fast and make sure that the walking man on the crosswalk light was never a hand. Which was harder than he thought it would be. Much harder and after a week, Akaashi’s biggest regret was not going with his mother and father to that expensive vacation they were still enjoying. Curse his need to advance his studies and enjoying school, as well as homework.

Of course, for Bokuto it was a different story. To him, he had won over Akaashi right away. The boy just happened to be surprisingly shy. He never did think it was odd that he was trying to win over the younger teen while in an owl costume. Then again, Bokuto didn’t think all too much when his gaze was fixed on the sight of Akaashi, the beautiful summer school boy.

To be honest, the white haired male more often than not forgot he was in the owl suit. It would completely slip his mind that he was seeing Akaashi while at work. That his job was to become Mr. Hoot-Hoot and make people want Owlicious Pizza, not make the love of his life want him! Or give him cute gifts, while trying to get at least one date with him!

Either way, Bokuto was sure he was close and his attempts were not in failure. Just a bit more and Akaashi Keiji would allow him to take him out on a proper date. They would finally sit down, talk, laugh a little and slowly fall in love with each other. Accept their feelings and before they know it become a couple. Only a little while after that, they would get married to one another.

For Akaashi, although, he was wishing all this would come to an end.

 

* * *

 

For the first time since he started summer college classes, Akaashi was alone while he made his way to his bus stop. He was walking slowly, thoughts on his new art assignment. His teacher had called it a ‘Soul Window’. The project was pretty straightforward and sounded easy enough. What Akaashi needed to do was draw four things about himself, one topic on each square of the window or something like that.

The first topic was something in his past that made him who he was now. The second happened to be a thing in the present time that explained who he was at that moment. The third window needed who he wanted to become in five to ten years to come. And the last window had to have someone who inspired him and helped shape him or was shaping him.

It was meant to be easy, really simple for people who were beginners in art. Yet, Akaashi couldn’t think of anything for the project. There was nothing that came to mind when he thought of who he was. He was boring, and really not an interesting person. Unless one counted how he liked to stay home and read. He had texted Kenma for some help. The fake blond had yet to reply, but Akaashi didn’t worry too much about it.

Last time he heard from his friend, he was on his way to Six Flags with his boyfriend and a few friends. Saying something about half off tickets if they took an empty can of coke. That alone had been enough to tell the dark haired male that Kenma would take longer than normal to reply. After all, and if he could recall correctly, Kenma’s boyfriend had taken his phone so that he could actually enjoy summer vacation and not spend it gaming or texting.

Either way, this project didn’t matter much. Akaashi had a bit of time to think about the topics and what would be drawn. Maybe something would come to him if he focused on other things. Other things like that really nice smell of pizza that was filling one of his five senses. Wait no! Pizza was a bad thing! A really, bad, bad, bad thing! The mouthwatering smell of pizza meant the owl. No, not the owl… Mr. Hoot-Hoot!!!

Suddenly stopping in his tracks, Akaashi’s dark eyes grew wide as he caught the sight of the back of Mr. Hoot-Hoot’s white and black feather back. Whoa! Wait a minute, since when did he learn the name of that darn flirty owl?! Could it be that it was making an impact on Akaashi’s life? There was no need for him to feel surprised, for the past two weeks or so, the owl had been flirting with him, and trying to ask him out on a date. So, there was no way he wouldn’t know that owl’s name. The red sign had it in bold, large letters, after all.

Looking around in a bit of a panic, Akaashi tried to find a way he could pass by the owl without being seen that day. Or at least be quick enough that the large mascot wouldn’t have the time to put the moves on him again. Biting his lip, the sixteen-year-old, took a deep breath and hastily began to walk. Maybe if he were fast enough, it wouldn’t have the time to notice or bother him. There was no way that was going to work, but Akaashi was willing to give anything a try.

Picking up his pace, Akaashi moved his legs, hands gripping his backpack as he looked forward. Trying not to observe as the owl danced around, a singing voice ringing out, only slightly muffled by the costume. The sound of it had been fairly nice, but it wasn’t enough to distract the dark haired male from his mission. That mission being to get to his bus stop without being seen by Mr. Hoot-Hoot.

Sadly, lady luck must have hated Akaashi because as he rushed by the owl, he felt himself start to lose his balance. Unsure if to fall forward or back, Akaashi let out a yelp as he slipped, in a matter of seconds crashing onto the sidewalk, hard. A pain registering in his brain that he had in fact fallen backward. Somehow managing to scrape his left hand and right elbow when he had tried to break his fall.

Hissing in pain, Akaashi’s dark orbs began to get a bit teary. It had been a long time since he’d hurt himself or fallen down for that matter. However, right now, his mind was wondering how and why he had crashed on the ground in the first place. Looking around it took only seconds to find the answer, a flyer. He had stepped and slipped on a stupid flyer that had ink all over it about how Owlicious Pizza had free breadsticks with any purchase of a medium, one-topping pizza.

Bokuto had seen the whole scene play out before his eyes. Will more like he had seen it all happen while looking beyond the eyes of the owl costume he was wearing again for work. Not that it mattered. What did matter was that the moment he had turned to check if Akaashi Keiji was making his way over, he caught sight of how the other’s right foot had stepped on one of the flyers he had accidentally dropped. Soon falling backwards with a small yell, as his eyes went wide and he made contact with the ground. Hurting himself in the process as the event came to an end.

Panicking, Bokuto didn’t waste any time and quickly went over to help the love of his life after he had fallen. The only issue was that the costume was making it really hard for him to do so. It was really large and the best he could do was waddle over slowly. It was even difficult to look down and watch the way Akaashi was trying to nurse his scrapped and slightly bleeding elbow.

Giving up and realizing that the owl was only in the way, the white hair teen tore Mr. Hoot-Hoot’s head off. The moment the top part of the two-piece suit was undone, Bokuto let it drop to the cement sidewalk without so much as a second thought. The loud, heavy sounding crash also being ignored. Right now, he was worried about Akaashi and that he had hurt himself. All because he had dropped a flyer on the ground, which the lovely dark haired beauty had slipped on.

“Hey, are you alright?” Akaashi swiftly looked up as he heard a voice call out. The moment he laid his eyes on the white haired male, who still wore the bottom half of the owl costume, Akaashi felt as if the man had come right out of a cute, fluffy romance manga that some of the girls in his class read and talked about. He looked like a prince the way he held his hand out as he offered Akaashi help up. That alone was enough to cause the dark haired teen to forget he was hurt and turn a deep, rich shade of red. A red hue that could rival the brightest strawberries or tomatoes that were freshly picked.

“Y-yes,” Akaashi had never known his voice could shudder in such a way. He didn’t know if it was because the older teen before him was really good looking, or because he was hurt and the pain was making itself known again. Perhaps it was the way his hand met with Bokuto’s as he was slowly and carefully helped up. The working teen making sure he didn’t injure himself more than he currently was.

Both Akaashi and Bokuto slowly made their way back to the parlor to get him fixed up. The white haired teen was holding the large owl head and flyer in his hands. While Akaashi held his left hand close to his chest, it was hurting more than his elbow and all he wanted to do was disinfect and put a few band-aids on it. Which was something that the taller teen had promised they would do as soon as they got to the parlor and talked to his boss about what had happened.

Once they were inside the parlor, Bokuto led Akaashi to a room in the far back of the establishment. His heart was beating like a loud rock song bring played at a volume that shook the earth. All Bokuto could think about was how the one and only Akaashi Keiji was next to him. Hurt, because he hadn’t been careful while working, but nonetheless next to him.

Taking a deep breath, Bokuto knocked noisily on the door of the boss’ office, it wasn’t long before he was told he could come in. Opening the door, he gently led the dark haired male inside as he smiled nervously at his boss who was giving them a questioning look. He didn’t look too happy and Bokuto was sure things were not going to end well. There was no way they could when he had messed up so badly and injured someone for being careless.

“Um…” Teeth bit his bottom lips and Bokuto was stuck wondering how to explain everything without getting yelled at. With another exhale, he finally spoke, quickly, but slowly enough for the man to understand that the smaller teen had fallen and it was Bokuto’s fault. And what was Bokuto’s doing, meant it was also the doing of the pizza parlor since the male that still wore half of Mr. Hoot-Hoot had been on the job when it happened. The thing that lead to the disaster being a flyer by Owlicious Pizza…

“I see,” Was all the red-faced man said at first as he gave Bokuto a long hard stare. The teen’s eyes growing so wide, Akaashi knew things were not going to end pretty for the male. Still, both of the teen’s attention was focused to be on the large man as he spoke again, voice booming as he started to go on about having Akaashi getting looked at by one of the employees. He also informed that because this was their fault, more like Bokuto’s, Akaashi could go and order whatever he wished as an apology. Which to Akaashi honestly sounded like a bribe so that Owlicious Pizza wouldn’t get their ass sued or something. Not that the schoolboy planned to do such a thing, but he guessed it was better to be safe than sorry.

“You may go now, Linda is at the front counter. She’ll help you clean up and take your order.” The man smiled kindly, but so falsely as he put the phone down after giving a call to the front counter of the pizza joint. Akaashi gave him a small bow and a thank you, before apologizing for the trouble. He didn’t really care about a free meal, but he also wasn’t going to deny it. The establishment smelled really good and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hungry. Making his way out, Akaashi slowly went over to the front counter to talk to Linda and get treatment for his hand and elbow.

Bokuto was about to follow Akaashi as he quickly took off the rest of Mr. Hoot-Hoot. However, as soon as the door shut behind the dark haired male, screaming began to fill the room, causing Bokuto to stop in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. He was fucked, so fucked and there was no possible way he was going to get out of his alive or with a job by the end of it.

“Bokuto, you’re an amazing worker! You have been the perfect Mr. Hoot-Hoot. For the past few weeks you have worked here, it’s like you go from Bokuto Kōtarō to Mr. Hoot-Hoot in seconds! However, I hate to do this, but I simply can’t overlook such a mistake. You’re fired!” The man yelled, so loud that the young teen was sure that everyone who was at work and happened to be eating at the parlor had heard what was beyond the closed door.

Blinking, the owl head of the mascot he had been for the past three weeks or so, fell. It joined with the rest of the suit that was now safely tucked in the large box it was stored in each time he was off work. Swallowing hard, Bokuto looked away from Mr. Hoot-Hoot and to his red-faced boss who was catching his breath and looked like he was about to cry for what he had done. “I understand,” Bokuto spoke as he went to his locker and pulled out his sweater and scooter’s keys, “It was fun being Mr. Hoot-Hoot. I hope, he finds someone who can fill his shoes much better than I ever could.”

Shoving his keys into his pant’s pocket, Bokuto slowly walked out of the back office and to the front of the parlor. He didn’t pay attention to the different looks from his coworkers that he was getting. In truth, he was going to miss being Mr. Hoot-Hoot, not because he got to be an owl and suffered from the heat. He was more down about how he would no longer be able to see Akaashi, the man who stole his heart, during work as the other walked to the bus to get home.

Sighing, he passed by the counter and moved on to the dinning area. His eyes looking at the floor, perking up only a few seconds later as the sound of his name being called out caught his attention. With a gasp and cheeks turning a little pink, his golden orbs took in the sight of Akaashi gently waving him over. The dark haired beauty was sitting in one of the booths with a small smile. His right elbow had a bright neon pink bandaid on it. There were also a few on his left hand that rested on the table.

Even so, to Bokuto, Akaashi was the only one who could pull off such bright blinding colors and still look like a god. With a skip in his steps, the now fired young man walked over to Akaashi, a smile growing by the second as he got closer and closer. His heart was being filled with warmth that could cause flowers to bloom. After all, the one and only Akaashi Keiji was smiling at him softly, cheeks a bit red.

“Sorry for getting you fired,” Akaashi said as Bokuto came to a stop before him. He didn’t know what it was, but something about Bokuto made him feel all bubbly. It was similar to the feeling he got when Kenma let him talk to the math wizard that gave them a hand with their math homework via text.

Letting the thought fade into the background, Akaashi’s face only got brighter as Bokuto laughed and shook his head, an apology for causing him to fall leaving his lips. In which the dark haired male shook his head as well. It wasn’t really Bokuto’s fault he slipped. He should have been a bit more careful when he was rushing to get away from him. Something he didn’t think he would ever do again, the taller male wasn’t all that bad, when he wasn’t trying to flirt with really bad owl puns. Or when he wasn’t wearing that creepy looking owl mascot.

“You can sit and eat with me if you’d like. There’s no way I can eat all this. Linda insisted I order a lot,” Akaashi chuckled into his right hand, before looking away. Not taking in the way Bokuto’s eyes grew wide, along with his smile. A loud ‘yes!’ filled the parlor as the white haired teen sat down in front of Akaashi, more than a little excited that they were having a pizza date.

That was if one could call this a date. Wait! Who cared what it was?! Bokuto was just really happy to be there with Akaashi Keiji of all people. His flirting had worked after all! It took a while and a lot of research in finding the best pick up lines he could use on Akaashi, but it was worth it. Getting fired didn’t hurt as much when it had been the reason why he was now sitting before the lovely male talking and eating.

As they ate in one of the booths of the pizza parlor, Akaashi had to wipe away a few tears that had fallen from his eyes. Bokuto Kōtarō, as he learned his name to be when they had exchanged them, was really something. The stories he had about himself and his friends were killing Akaashi slowly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun talking to some. He couldn’t think of a time he had laughed so hard he was crying and his tummy was aching in pain.

Sure some of the stuff Bokuto mentioned caused Akaashi to give him a few odd looks at times and an expression that let Bokuto know he was so done with him. However, both teenagers were honestly having the time of their lives talking with one other. Getting to know each other, and their little crushes forming into something just a little deeper.

At least, for Bokuto, his love was growing. Akaashi Keiji was simply perfect. The sound of his laugh was like music to his ears. And the expressionless looks he sometimes gave Bokuto, caused the use-to-be-owl mascot to shiver. He wanted to get to know him better, to talk more and maybe go on a real, real date. A date that would be just as fun as the time they were currently spending together, if not, even more so.

As for Akaashi, Bokuto was far more than he had expected. Sure he was a dork and did some really questionable things. Yet, something inside him seemed to grow even more. It didn’t help that he learned that Bokuto knew who Kenma was and went off on a rant about how Kenma and his friend always asked him for help with math. Which in turn lead to Akaashi screaming that he was Kenma’s friend as well, and it was him and the fake blond who always asked him for help.

Just knowing that made Akaashi so warm. For he was sitting there, with the math wizard he had a huge crush on. No, he wasn’t a math wizard. He was Bokuto Kōtarō, the person that he had a little crush on, and it was quickly growing into something more than that. Maybe it was forming into love? Akaasahi had no idea as he sipped his iced sweet tea, while the teen in front of him went on talking about another adventure he had with Kuroo and the gang.

“And then Kuroo gets this idea to add more Tiki fuel to the dying bonfire! It was going to be gasoline, but we only had left over Tiki fuel from little Natsu’s birthday party we had thrown her like a week before...” Bokuto said with wide eyes, Akaashi’s eyes just as wide, still drinking his tea as he listened carefully.

There was no way this story was going to end well. Not at all. Not after all the other things he heard leave Bokuto’s lips. “So Kuroo grabbed the bottle and made his way to the large tin can where we had the fire and he pours a little bit in there. The fire is up again, and in that time Aone walks over with fireworks, I think they are called sparklers, and he tries to light one. And Kuroo…”

“No…” Akaashi cut Bokuto off suddenly and without meaning to. He was slowly shaking his head. After all, he already knew where this was going. Or at least had a really good idea of how it was going to end. Yet, he only moved closer, as if telling the teen before him to continue on.

“Yes,” Bokuto answered, eyes getting a little wider if possible as he went on with his story, “Kuroo then took the rest of the fuel and poured it all in. And Bam!” Bokuto threw his hands up and waved them around pretending they were a large flame, “The fire lit up so high and so big we all thought that he had burned off Aone’s face!!! But no! Aone had stepped back in time! The only thing missing was his half of his eyebrows since Hinata had put his strange looking crow beanie on his head!

We were all laughing so hard and decided to not let Kuroo near the Tiki fuel again. However, that wasn’t the end. On Monday morning, Kuroo and I were in history class, which we share with Aone. The guy walks in and his eyebrows are completely gone. Kuroo asks him what is up, and he said he shaved the rest off. Then went on about how Hinata thought he looked nice without them, I swear those two have something going on. Anyways! And that is how Aone lost his eyebrows!”

They talked a bit more, and by the time they finished eating everything that had been brought out to them, it was late. Looking at his phone, Akaashi’s eyes grew wide, as he took in the time. It was so late, that he had missed the last bus home long ago. Now the dark haired teen had no way of getting home unless he walked. Walking would take a while, a long while.

Noticing the look on Akaashi’s face, Bokuto questioned what was the matter while he was cleaning up. It was pretty obvious that something was wrong just from the off and sad look that marked Akaashi’s lovely face. The teen didn’t know how he could help, but he was willing to do anything to make Akaashi smile again. They were having a nice time after all. It would be a shame if their time ended on a bad note.

Biting his bottom lip, Akaashi let Bokuto know that he didn’t have a way home. The teen suggested to call his parents, but that idea died quickly after the younger teen informed the older one that his parents were still away on vacation somewhere and wouldn’t be home for another two weeks or so. Akaashi then had gone on about he could just walk home before getting up and helping Bokuto clear the table.

As they did that, another even more brilliant idea came to Bokuto mind. He felt so smart! After all, he was just about to save Akaashi from the predicament he was in! With the largest grin he could muster, he stood proudly as he spoke loudly, “I’ll give you a ride! My scooter holds two people and I always carry an extra helmet.”

“Really?” Akaashi was a bit stunned, as he dropped the trash he had picked up, into the bin. He didn’t really know what to think, but he didn’t want to walk home. He also didn’t want this time with Bokuto to end just yet. So a small smile and a light rosy pink blush formed on his face as he nodded. Soon agreeing to Bokuto’s offer. What could go wrong? Nothing, that’s what.

Bokuto quickly threw his hands up and cheering loudly right after. There was no way that the taller teen wouldn’t be happy. He was going to not only learn where Akaashi lived, but he was going to take him home on his scooter. That meant that Akaashi would be riding behind him, arms wrapped waist and oh my, he was getting red and flustered from just thinking about how close Akaashi would be to him.

Getting the table cleaned up, Bokuto led the love of his life out of the parlor and to the parking lot. They both had felt it when their hands brushed against each other, but neither of them spoke or did anything about it. Bokuto was too shy to take a hold of Akaashi’s hand. While Akaashi was too nervous to do the same or even pull away. They were still getting to really and truly know each other, so it was fine if things moved slowly. That was if this wasn’t the last time they hung out.

Reaching the large walnut tree where Bokuto’s black scooter was, the tall teen gave Akaashi a large grin as he showed off his baby. He felt so cool as he did so. A car was cool and all, but his scooter was way more amazing. He was so sure he had impressed Akaashi and won over his heart. Soon opening the compartment where the he stored the helmets, he pulled them out. He then gently placed one in Akaashi’s hand as the shorter teen looked down at it.

Akaashi was bit nervous as he slipped on the helmet on his head. Yet, he didn’t show that he was, he didn’t want Bokuto to think he as scared. Honestly, he wasn’t at all. He’d been on a motorcycle before since at times his mother or father would pick him up on the one they owned from school. The only real issue was that he knew he was going to have to be close to Bokuto and grip on to him. That was enough to make his stomach flip and make him go red. He thanked the dark sky for the lack of light since he was pretty sure that Bokuto wouldn’t be able to see his blush.

Climbing onto his scooter, Bokuto waved Akaashi over and told him to hop on. With a bit of hesitation, Akaashi soon boarded the black scooter and placed his arms around Bokuto’s waist the best he could. His left hand still hurt a little, but not too much. It didn’t help that whole body felt hot, but what he didn’t know was that Bokuto was just as red and warm as he was. With a small nod from Bokuto, the scooter was turned on and before Akaashi knew it, he and the white haired male were making their way out of the parking lot and onto the road.

As Bokuto drove along at the max speed of forty miles per hour, Akaashi pointed him in the direction to his home. At least, he tried to. He actually got them lost and it took them much longer than it should have to get the dark haired male’s home. Akaashi actually lived at the really far side of town, where all the ‘rich people’ homes were found. Not only that, but he knew things by their surrounding and not street names. Since everything looked so different at night, Akaashi hadn’t really been sure which turns to take and which ones not to.

After driving around for an hour or so, Bokuto finally slowly pulled his scooter to a stop, a little before Akaashi’s home’s mailbox. Swiftly, yet gracefully, Akaashi climbed off Bokuto’s scooter and stood by the mailbox a little awkwardly. Both males looked at each other, waiting for one to speak, but neither seemed bold enough to do so. Not until Akaashi finally broke the silent between them.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” The dark haired male said with a tiny grin, hands working off the helmet on his head. Taking it off, he handed it to Bokuto, the other’s hands brushing against Akaashi’s as he took it from him. Both of them looking away awkwardly right after.

“No problem Akaashi,” Bokuto answered nervously. There were so many things he wanted to say to the male that simply stood there. Maybe ask for his number, see if they could hand out again. So much filled his mind, yet nothing would come out of his lips. And when he did speak, it hadn’t been what he wanted it to be. He wasn’t a smooth as he thought he could be, “I guess, I’ll be going now,”

“Wait!” Akaashi shouted a bit loudly, soon shifting about as he began to take off his backpack. Pulling it so that it was hanging in front of him, the younger teen opened it and started to look inside, “Please wait a bit Bokuto-san,” He said again, still searching inside his bag, Bokuto just tilted his head as he watched with curious gold eyes.

Pulling out a notepad of sticky-notes in the shape of an owl, along with a pen. Akaashi began to write on it, his name and cell phone number. Looking up at Bokuto, a shy expression on his face, his fingers peeled the note off and placed it in Bokuto’s hand who stared at the neat handwriting in shock. Like he just got a letter from the president, or even better from an angel from above.

There was no way this was happening. Akaashi Keiji, the teenage he had fallen for since the moment he laid eyes on him, had just given him, Bokuto Kōtarō, his cell phone number. Holy cow! He had to be the luckiest man alive! So lucky, he was having a hard time keeping his happiness and excitement inside. He wanted to scream and tell the whole world just how perfect that day was. That there was no way it could get better.

Yet, it did.

“You can text or call me anytime you like if you wish,” Akaashi finally spoke, tone soft as the attempted to hide how nervous and shy he was at that moment. “We could possibly meet up and hang out again, maybe this weekend? I had a really nice time with you.” Akaashi smiled before he quickly threw his things back into his backpack.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked closer to Bokuto. He could do this. No, it wasn’t that he could, it was that he wanted to. With another inhale, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Bokuto’s cheek before pulling away. Looking right at the other’s wide, shock-filled, gold eyes, Akaashi took a few steps back before turning and taking off in a run to the front door of his home.

“I had a lot of fun, thank you for everything Bokuto-san!” Bokuto had his hand pressed against his cheek as he looked up at Akaashi who was shouting out. There was so much that Bokuto wanted to say, but by the time he found his words the teen who had just kissed him was inside the safety of his home.

Bokuto wasn’t sure, but at that moment he knew that gods must have blessed him. They must have! He not only got to talk to Akaashi but he also got his number and a kiss! The teen told him that he had a nice and fun time with Bokuto. Even suggested that they get together and spend another day with one another that weekend. If that wasn’t enough to prove he was lucky, then he didn’t know how else to show that he was.

Grinning like a fool, a loud hoot of excitement left Bokuto’s lips as he put his scooter to drive and made his way home. He couldn’t wait to tell Kuroo. No! He couldn’t wait to get home and text Akaashi. Make plans to get together and this time go on a real and proper date!

Little did he know that Akaashi had been watching him from his bedroom window with a smile on his face. He had his laptop in hand and was already looking up places that they could go to that weekend. After all, Akaashi was pretty sure he had fallen really hard for Bokuto Kōtarō, the same way that the older male had fallen in love with Akaashi Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto got his job back a week after because his boss couldn't handle him not being Mr. Hoot-Hoot. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Happy BokuAka day!!! I hope you all enjoyed. You can also find me on [tumblr](http://pproikawa.tumblr.com/) n vn-b


End file.
